Of the Light - Charmine Ambrose's Story
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: My name is Charmine. Born to Highlord Duke Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn and his wife, Ranger General Sheerah Windsheer whom died at the hands of the Scourge when I was still a toddler. I am the youngest child and only daughter of the two. I have two brothers, but they are not like me. Being a half breed between a high elf and a human is not without its challenges. I will meet them all!


Book 1 – Of the Light - The Story of Charmine Ambrose

Daughter of:

Grand Crusader Duke Highlord Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn the Emberblaze, Kingslayer, and Light of the Dawn, Marquis of Westfall and Redridge, and leader of the Argent Crusade and co-leader of the Ashen Verdict

and

The Lady Ranger General Sheerah Ambrose nee Windsheer of the Silver Covenant

My name is Charmine. Born to Highlord Duke Jamiy Ambrose-Wrynn and his wife, Ranger General Sheerah Windsheer whom died at the hands of the Scourge when I was still a toddler. I am the youngest child and only daughter of the two. I have two brothers, but they are not like me. Being a half breed between a high elf and a human is not without its challenges. My father is also part human and high elf (though more human since his mother was only half of each and his father is mostly human), but is not as fair as his twin sister who favors, as I do, our elven kin. As the lands begin to flourish to the north I have learned that women who cannot use swords can still die by them, and so my father has instructed me in the fighting arts and then I learned to fight in ways that were dark so that others could be in the Light. As I grow as an assassin and as a member of the Argent Crusade, I hope to be given commands as I earn my place in the world.

Chapter 1 – The Phoenix Rising

Charmine heard something outside the door.

She cringed. Was it to be the old crone with a whip? Or perhaps the Lord of the castle? Or worse, the Lord's lackeys?

She did not open her eyes. If she could will away the pain she was always able to take it. It was from sheer force of will that she had not expired. Perhaps it was from her genes that she was not going to allow herself to die as someone's tormented play thing. She had sworn revenge and she would have it.

For two years they had tried to break her and not succeeded. She had been raped, tortured, and mutilated and still she lived. She was given enough food to keep her alive and when she refused, they had taken to forcing her. The Lord had wanted her to live for his own amusements.

Charmine had been born a beautiful girl with a bright future, but she never knew either one of her parents well. Her mother had been killed within the dread halls of Naxxramas when she had been a toddler. Her father had been named the leader of the Argent Crusade and had only cone to visit her. She was being raised along with her cousins within the Keep of Stormwind, but she wanted more.

When she had been a girl of eight she had disappeared and no one could find her for a day. She was well enough. She had taken food and watched the people search for her. It was not until Master Matthias Shaw had come that she was found.

He had been impressed by her hiding in the rafters above her uncle, King Anduin's study. She was clearly a watcher since she had made no noise for the day hiding there. He had brought her down to her grateful family, but he had asked if he could train her.

Startled by this, the royals had talked it over and after a letter from Jamiy came, he was given permission to take her under his wing at SI:7. She trained hard and well and moved up through the ranks. She killed cleanly getting the nickname, The Needle, before her twelfth year. Matthias Shaw had been killed in the distant land of Pandaria defending Rhenn, Charmine's grandmother.

She had continued her training under Brink and Owynn Graddock. The gnome was always impressed that she could be so soundless even as a rather lanky and awkward teenager. The Shiv gave her the first solo assignment of her career in her seventeenth year. She had already gained the nickname, "The Needle", for using her blade to stab through the back of the throat, severing the spinal cord.

The mission was to kill a high ranking member of the Scarlet Crusade whom still roamed the Trisfal Glades to the north. The girl would need cunning and she was picked because of Lord William Voss, Benedict Voss's younger brother, liked young women. It was rumored he had several bastard children within Trisfal between the younger members of the Scarlet Crusade and other ladies whom he had decided to take to bed. He also had a cruel streak and was known to be a tormentor of his captives. Benedict had been removed by his undead daughter who murdered him after his betrayal of her. His brother needed to die it had been deemed and the assassins of SI:7 who saw the heretic group as a threat were assigned to take him out. Though only a handful of women were in their midst, Charmine was the best for the job since her body was still blooming into womanhood and thus would attract William more.

The Shiv had made a point of not telling Highlord Ambrose or Arch Priestess Mograine of her assignment due to the nature of using a girl as bait to assassinate a male threat. This naturally meant that the girl would be using any and all means available to her including her body. A woman on her back was often thought to have a distinct disadvantage, however, this was not true, the woman could use her body to distract, disarm, and take advantage a male in the throes of ecstasy. No one wished to think of their only daughter whoring herself to murder those who needed to be assassinated. Charmine was in fact doing the dirty work for her father in the north, but he thought she was being trained to go to places such as Ashenvale where she could spy on people stealthily.

William was still a leader in the heretic organization and needed to be stopped. Charmine became a servant girl and immediately, as expected, Lord Voss took interest. He tried to sexually assault her within the kitchens, but was interrupted by the cooks. However, he was not about to allow this small spit of a girl go. Especially one so lovely.

He bedded her well and generously two days later finding her to be quite willing when not surprised. However, he did not drink the poisoned wine she offered him and when she tried to stab him as he climaxed she missed as her own body betrayed her and he caressed her hidden jewel. The stab only grazed him. Angry he threw her back and promised he would break her.

He was yet to make good on that promise.

Two years she had been his bed slave and he had tried to break her. Jamiy had been frantic at first when he had been told his daughter was missing. No one offered a ransom and she was pronounced missing and presumed dead. However, some of the assassins had heard rumors she still was alive.

It was Habb had found her. He had spent days buying off guards and gaining information about the Lord's "mistress". He concluded that it had to be the girl due to the length of time she had been there and whom she was with. Habb had come to Highlord Jamiy Ambrose with this information. The leader of the Argent Crusade agreed to pay handsomely if the man recovered his little girl, but he also remarked that he had allowed his heart to mourn as well, thinking her dead. A body had been sent to him of her build, beaten beyond recognition and wearing her ring he had given her. He had buried the woman and now to hear his daughter yet lived…made him hope, but he was also realistic.

Charmine curled closer in a ball even as a soft hand touched her cheek. She looked up and saw dark robes and a cowl. By the weapons, this man was a fellow assassin. He gently looked her over, grimacing at her wounds. Her leg had been broken as punishment for nearly escaping two weeks ago. Her wrists and ankles all had reparative bruising from being bound by chains or ropes. He had never thought a human could survive such torment. Blood covered her body and bruising from fists and the gods knew what else that marred her body.

He gently picked the lock of the chain that held her captive in the room. His blue eyes met hers as she watched him curiously. He did not seem affected by her nudity. "Can you walk?" He asked softly.

She rose to her feet slowly and he caught a glimpse of her back as he wrapped a blanket about her body. There was hardly any skin left. The scars were red and angry. Bits of skin hung off, but someone had nearly filleted the muscle from bone. It took a special brand of cruelty to be a master of that art. The thought sickened him. She put weight on her injured leg and yelped. The pain nearly took her to the floor.

"No…" she panted.

He nodded and swung her into his arms. He was a handsome man, she could see under his cowl. His features were strong and his eyes watchful. Carrying her, he walked from the room. She was light to bear. They did not encounter problems until on the battlement wall. He looked at the girl. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She looked at him and gave a brief nod before he threw her over the wall. She yelped, but landed in a hay cart below. Her rescuer sliced through the three men who came after him. He then leapt over and joined the girl who thankfully had had the sense to move from the direct landing path. She moved to the edge and he lifted her once more, this time swinging her to his back to leave his hands free as the alarm went up as the bodies were found.

She hung onto his shoulders and he helped her wrap her legs about him. She was still nearly naked with her body pressed to his, but his mind was on getting them free and then he would treat her wounds and find her something proper to wear.

The managed to reach the hills and he climbed up into them. It would make pursuit hard for the guards on horseback, but it also would allow them to gain distance. He moved until nightfall and a rain had started to fall. He found a small cave. It overlooked the Plaguelands and the guards would never find them in the rain as it started to fall in earnest.

The cave was small, but it was dry at least. He set her down gently and then moved to find food, sticks, and other things they would require. She shivered and rubbed her hands together. She looked down at her right ring finger. Being left handed and having been given the rank as master assassin, her finger bore a tattooed band. Though it looked much like a ring at first glance, it was permanently on her skin marking her for her fellow assassins to know her.

He returned an hour or so later. She had curled in a ball, but came awake when she heard him walk in. He shook the water from his cloak and then dropped down and made a small pile of sticks and lit them. The fire was warm and the girl moved closer to warm her hands.

He placed the fish he had speared from the river on sticks and put them over the fire. He then turned his attentions to her as he reached into his pouch at his back for salve and bandages of a thick material.

She looked at him. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Habb." He said. He then lifted his canteen. "Here, drink." He said. "You are Charmine, are you not?"

"Yes." She said taking the canteen eagerly.

She drank greedily and he smiled watching her. He then lifted an ankle to his thigh and wrapped it gently before looking at the swelling of her leg. The impact made him cringe. They had used a sledgehammer or something of that nature to break her leg. It was very painful and he knew it was not healing well by the swelling. "I must get this to heal cleanly." He looked up at her. "I must re-break it."

She looked at him almost calmly. "Do it. If you do not I may never walk again."

He nodded. He lifted one of his daggers to her. She understood. It had a leather wrapped handle. She took it and bit on the handle as he laid her leg on a rock. He looked at her and she closed her eyes. He took a deep breath before taking her leg up and then smashing it downwards with all his might. He heard the bone crack and the girl cried out, though it was muffled. He looked at her. She was limp. Perhaps it was for the better to have her lapse unconscious from the pain.

He used two of the larger sticks to bind her leg straight. He then used strips of cloth to bind the limb to the sticks. With healing she would likely be able to walk again. He then attended to her other hurts he could get to. When he rolled her to her side to look at her back, he shook his head. The damage there would never heal and would leave her scarred for her lifetime. He used his blade to remove the loose skin pieces and then put cloth over the fresh wounds.

Lying her back he used his cloak to cover her. He sighed. The girl would be scarred in and out the rest of her life from this. She woke and looked up at him. She attempted to speak but her throat hitched and nothing came out. He reached out to stroke her cheek but she flinched from him and turned away.

He understood what had happened to her, the bites on her neck. He may not be the most experienced man in the world but these signs were obvious even to him. The poor girl had suffered so much. She need to know, however, that he was not going to harm her.

With two fingers on her cheek he gently urged her face back to his and leaned in closer to her. He needed to show her that nothing had changed. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip but made no other attempt to touch her placing his hands on either side of her on the floor. Her hair was loose and the light waves tumbling around her face made her look so soft and fragile.

'How could any man wish to harm something so precious?'

"Can I eat some fish?" she asked.

Her voice was soft and almost hopeful, like a child asking for a sweet. He nodded and shifted to lift a fish up for her. He handed it to her. It was perfectly cooked. "Go slowly." He said gently.

She nodded and picked at the fish. She was eating as though she had not had a proper meal in a very long time. He winced. She had not most likely. He reached into a pouch and pulled a hard roll out for her to eat and smiled gently as she devoured it as well. He ate his own fish, but when she was sighing and her stomach growled at the much needed nourishment, he gave her the rest which she ate silently. He smiled at her.

She settled down looking out at the rain. The fire was less and it would remain so. He gently then moved behind her and lifted his cloak. She looked back at him a moment, but then sighed. He deserved to be warm as well and she let him settle close behind her. He pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "You are safe now. Rest." He said.

She nodded and yawned a little. He watched her fall asleep before he joined her.

ZzZ

The girl woke and looked down at the man near her.

His eyes were watching her, but he did not move closer as though he feared her becoming fearful of him.

"Would you be so kind as to give me some of your poisons?" She asked

He looked at her incredulously. "You wish to take your life?"

"No." She said. "I need Maidenfern and Horsetail."

He still stared at her. In the right doses Maidenfern could be lethal, however, in small doses it relieved pain and… He paused. It would cause an abortion for a woman carrying a child. It was a common remedy for whores and women on the battle lines. The thought sickened him and he lifted the two herbs from his pouch.

Horsetail controlled bleeding and he shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I cannot bring his child into this world." She said. "He knew I was carrying it and yet he still beat me and told me he would torture it as well when it came to be born."

He shook his head and watched her take two leaves of each. She then sat back and waited.

The cramps when they came were unlike anything she had ever had before. She felt ill and rolled to the side curled in a ball as her stomach heaved. Habb, for his part was watchful and waiting as he poked the fire as though he was unsure what was needed of him.

The passing of the child was quick and without nearly the amount of blood he had expected. The tiny fetus was the size of his middle finger and as he lifted it away he noticed it was a perfectly formed human, just small and now dead. He had cleaned up her and the area and her as she slept from the ordeal. He had given her a sleeping draft he had made while he waited. He buried the bloody mess away from them so that it would not attract animals to their location.

Voss was a cruel bastard. He had kept her alive just to abuse her more and then when she was carrying his child, he refused to aide her and continued his wicked ways. Then he threatened her with the child's life. Voss would die at Habb's hand, he swore it.

He turned back to the girl as the fire was dying and laid down near her. He also swore he would help and protect this young girl all he could. She was younger than he by more than a decade, but her strength had moved him. Perhaps in time he would be able to tell her his growing feelings for her.

ZzZ

Habb woke.

He was used to be often in the not overly comfortable place in the world, he still did not like sleeping on the rocks. There was one under his arm. He reached to rub his arm, but he found he could not.

His arm was about something warm and he froze realizing he was holding the young girl. He looked down and realized he was on his back and she was snuggled to his chest. Perhaps it was just to keep warm, but he remained still for a time watching her and feeling her breathe.

She woke as the sun touched the cave and looked up at him sleepily. "Habb. You stayed."

He almost laughed. Did she think he would leave her to the wolves? He sat up being careful of her as she laid back on her arm. In the morning light she was still pretty even with all the horrors she had been through.

He sat up and looked down at her. "Come. It is a long ride to your father."

Her face turned dark. She looked down. "He never came." She hissed.

"He was told you were dead." He said. "Voss sent him a corpse."

"My father would have known me."

"No. The body was so badly beaten when SI:7 found it, they were unsure who it was until they found the ring."

Charmine's hand went to her throat. She had never noticed that the ring her father had given her as a young girl was missing. She remembered it being torn from her neck, but then she never knew what had happened. She wanted to believe her father had not forsaken her, but she had been two years suffering and he had done nothing.

He had brought a knapsack back with him from a house he had found. He had found clothing about her size and now gave them to her. She dressed as he turned his back. It was actually funny he was giving her privacy now after all he had seen everything about her.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course." He said turning back. He helped her put the pant leg on though he kept her injured leg straight. He re-wrapped it and then helped her to her feet. She could not put weight on her injured leg and so he swung her again into his arms.

It was midday when he stopped and set her down on the soft earth. She leaned up to him and pressed her lips to his. He was startled, but returned the soft kiss before moving away a moment. He was startled. He had heard that rape victims could often hardly stand to be touched, but her soft kiss had given him home that she was not as damaged as he had feared.

They were a half day from Andorhal, the contested city by the Alliance and the Forsaken. However, the two halves of the city seemed to coexist and battled the threat of the mindless undead, remaining scourge, and other such horrors about them. An uneasy piece had been formed as they tried to create a foothold and remain in the Plagued area.

Habb found them shelter and went to find some animals for food. While he was away the girl looked herself over. She felt naked without her weapons and felt ill at ease alone. She forced herself to her feet and stood gasping in pain as she held herself upright.

Habb found some small animals and caught another fish. He then heard something and moved quickly from the sight of a patrol. The patrol was a Forsaken one, but as a high elf, he was sure he would not be welcomed and he was an assassin, capable of killing the pair easily, but he moved quickly, as his named suggested. Wind Song. His mother had called him that from birth and it was not until much later he had realized his name really was just that. Habb Mouseka, literally Wind Song in the High elf tongue.

He returned to the young woman and found her standing. She had her full weight on her less damaged leg, but she had a determination he admired. He cooked the animals and watched her as she silently stared at the flames. She had sat down and her leg was beside her.

They ate together and he gently sat beside her. He lifted a knife from his belt. "Take this. It will help you." He said. It also have her power. She could now stab him and leave him for dead, but he knew she would not do that.

Overwhelmed by emotion for the simple gesture she started to weep. Not loudly, but the tears ran her cheeks. He wondered how long she had kept her emotions in check. Uncomfortable with her tears, but understanding them, he pulled her into a gentle embrace as he sat behind her cross legged. She leaned back into his gentle embrace as though she wanted to feel something again.

After a time she stilled and he wondered if she slept, but then she turned and kissed his mouth. He was stunned, but did not move back. The kiss was sloppy, but she got better as she began to relax into it. He returned the pressure and need. His hands went down her back. He was careful not to frighten her as he caressed down her spine to her buttocks.

She shivered, but not with cold or fear, but need. He moved to her neck and tenderly kissed to her ear as she turned her head to allow it. "Is this what it feels like?" She asked softly.

"What?" He asked, not stopping his gentle kisses.

"What actually being made love to feels like?" She asked.

He cupped her chin. "I do not wish to hurt you or frighten you." He said.

"I know. That is why you are being so gentle." She looked at him. "You won't hurt me. I owe you much for saving my left."

He looked at her. "You do not have to repay me with your body, my dear. Seeing you smile is thank you enough." When she did, he nodded. "See there."

She shook her head and pulled him to her. "Please…I need to know that I am not forever going to be ridiculed for this and I want this." She looked up at him. "Please Habb."

He nodded and slowly they spent the evening whispering, loving, and just holding each other. It was affirming for them both and the girl after felt safe and secure in the arms of her lover. Habb had been determined to pleasure her as though his own pleasure depended on it. His other encounters had been brief and had been about him needing to let his body unwind. This was about her and as she came for the time, he knew he was never going to let her go.

ZzZ

The lovers arrived in Andorhal and a guard came forward as Habb carried the bound girl in his arms toward them. "What happened to the woman, you carry?"

"She has been through an ordeal. We need a gryphon to Hearthglen."

The guard looked at him skeptically. Habb lifted his head. "Her father would not like to be kept waiting."

"The lady can speak for herself. Are you well, madam?"

Charmine looked up from where she had been resting again her rescuer's chest. It was a brisk autumn day and his body heat was comforting. "He means you nor I harm. Please allow us to go to the gryphons."

An officer came up after hearing the exchange. "After we have a priest look her over."

Habb nodded acquiescing to this. "That is not out of order, in fact their skills would be useful to tend her hurts."

The officer led them to a building there a priestess named Katie was sitting reading a book on local herbs. She looked up as the officer smiled. "We have a patient for you, Katie."

"Thank you Geoffrey." Katie said as Habb laid the girl on the bed gently. The care that the rugged man took of the girl, Katie could tell they were lovers, though little else was a clue. She stepped forward seeing the bandages. "If you excuse me gentlemen. I have work to do."

The officer was already gone, but Habb dipped his head and kissed her brow. "I will be outside if you have need of me." He meant that to both women. Charmine, if she needed his support and the nurse to hold the girl down for treatment if she needed it.

Charmine looked up at Habb and took his hand in a vice like grip. "Don't leave me."

He nodded and looked at the priest. "Go ahead."

The priest helped them strip the young woman. Her hurts was some of the most severe that Katie had encountered in her career. Though young she felt sickened by what the girl had suffered. Katie washed and tended each hurt with due skill and gentleness. Habb refused to budge though he assist the priestess when she asked him too.

That night the girl slept in a clean bed for the first time in two years and Habb remained on guard near the door in a chair, but made no moves toward her. She was content. She trusted the man who had saved her life and he had made her feel alive once more.

ZzZ

The gryphon ride to Hearthglen took until midday. The girl had been put into a sling to the side of the beast used for medical transport. Habb rode in the opposite sling, but unlike his charge, he was not strapped down. The beast arrived at Hearthglen and it hovered off the ground so that the bound woman could be removed without injury.

Habb jumped down and disappeared before the medical personnel could appear. The gryphon master had pulled back the cover over the face of the girl who had been sent to them. He was startled and called for priests and the lord himself to come. He knew her well and though he had known Charmine briefly, her face was so much like Jamiy's it was uncanny even with the bruises. He had been there when her body had come and watched Highlord Jamiy almost fall to his knees in grief had it not been for his brother-in-law, Highlord Mograine whom had been with him who kept him upright and had him leave so as not to show his tears to the recruits.

Highlord Mograine oversaw her being brought to the halls and stood guard until Jamiy could join him alone. Highlord Ambrose wept as did his elder son who had come to be with his father. The younger son was with the 7th Fleet elsewhere. Jamiy knew it was for the better for this would have broken his heart to see his sister so ill used. Part of Jamiy's soul had died when Helene had been returned defiled and broken. To have his daughter brought to him in pieces caused him to order her murderers found and killed, but since he knew not her mission, and SI:7 would not tell him, he did not know whom had done this. He had investigated for several months after he had buried her.

Jamiy walked out with Highlord Mograine. The Highlord Ambrose had aged some in two years. Grief had affected him. A priestess stepped forward and touched the girl's brow. "Come we must get her to a room." She said ordering the recruits about her.

Jamiy stepped forward as the girl's face lifted. "Daddy?" She asked lifting a hand to him.

He paused. "What cruel joke is this?" He bellowed.

"Control yourself brother." Darion said. The deathknight nodded for them to continue as the girl's hand dropped and she began to weep. She had turned her head away in shame.

Jamiy jerked from his hands and walked back into the keep fuming. Darion caught up to him. "Your daughter has returned. You should at least support her. She looks like she has been through hell."

Jamiy sighed and leaned on his desk. "If that is my child, whom did I bury eighteen months ago?"

"You know it is her." Darion said. "Go on. She needs you." He touched Jamiy's arm. "Brother this has not been easy on you and it will not be easy on her. She needs her father's love now. It will help her heal." He looked into Jamiy's eyes. "Just as you helped your twin."

"Are you suggesting someone hurt her that way?" Jamiy asked feeling ill. His poor baby girl.

"I am suggesting she has been someone's captive for two years. She needs family. She needs to remember love."

"But the child I buried. What was her name?" He touched the ring on a bit of cord around his neck.

"She was well buried. We will find her name."

Jamiy left him and then went to the private room where his daughter was. He nodded to the priestess at the door whom was carrying bloody rags. Jamiy's mind reeled. His daughter's lifeblood was on those. How could he have given up on her?

Priestess Monika pulled him to one side. "Her leg is broken. I fear it may never heal right fully. It was broken by a hard instrument, perhaps a hammer or butt of an ax. She has suffered terrible trauma to her face, neck, and body. The bites are human and are infected. Those we can treat with due skill. Her back, however, there is not enough skin to save."

Jamiy blinked down the nausea he felt. How had she lived? A lesser man would have perished. He admired her so much at that moment. "What else?" He asked seeing she was holding back.

She bit her lip. "She bleeds some from a possible miscarriage. It is clear she was raped, and often by the different colored bruises on her thighs and hips. I am sorry, Highlord Ambrose." She paused and lifted a feather. It was a white bit of down. "It was in her hair, tied there."

Jamiy nodded.

Charmine appeared to be sleeping, but he knew that she was not. He came to her beside and took her hand. He took a deep breath and fought down his tears and kissed her hands. Her fingers were swollen and he realized as he handled then with care that they had all been rebroken by the priests to allow them to heal properly. "Oh pumpkin!" He whispered. "What did I allow you to get into?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Daddy?" Her voice sound hoarse to her own ears.

She had never seen a man look so undone in her life. He looked up at her and caressed her cheek with the back on his fingers. "Can you forgive me?" He asked softly.

Her hand shifted in his hands and touched him. "Daddy." She said. "I forgive you. I forgive you. I love you!" She said tears started to come to her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. Please don't cry." He whispered. "You have been taxed enough." He pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "You are safe and home and that is what matters." He said.

She looked at him and squeezed his hand.

He adjusted the covers about her broken body before he called on the light to surround her and ease her pain. As a paladin her was both a master of giving life and taking it away and he would protect those he loved and those in his charge to his dying breath. For now his child was his first and only concern.

She drifted to sleep and he sat back a hand on his face.

Darion entered the room and looked at the young girl who looked so small on the bed. He knew Jamiy was thinking much the same thing. He put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "We will avenge her, brother."

Jamiy nodded. "The man who did this will die and be made an example of." He hissed as he fought down hatred. Darion nodded and turned to leave, but his eye caught something. Perched on the window was a man.

"Who the devil are you?" Darion demanded drawing steel.

Jamiy turned and lifted a hand. "Habb. Welcome. I see you made good on your promise." Jamiy said lifting the down. "You have my thanks for returning her."

"How is she?" The assassin asked.

The concern made Darion arch an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

Habb nodded coming into the room. "No woman should suffer such a fate." He took the coins and bowed to Jamiy. "If you have need of me. You know where to find me."

"One more thing, assassin, before you go." Jamiy said lifting another bag of coin. He tossed it to the rogue who caught it deftly. "Two things really. Would you send a letter to SI:7 explaining that my daughter had returned and that I expect a full report? Also, I want the name of the man who did this atrocity."

"Done." The assassin said.

He jumped into the window and then turned back. "The man who will answer for these crimes against her person is named High Abbot William Voss, brother to Benedict." He leapt from the window into the night.

Jamiy folded his arms and looked back at his daughter and shook his head. The man would die, Jamiy would see to it. Though his guard was now up, Jamiy would see his head on a pike.


End file.
